


A Whole New World

by senoritablack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, glenn rhee appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie sees unbelievable sights and feels indescribable feelings whilst walking through the halls of their Alexandrian home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

Maggie, ever astute, knows this will be one of those rare occurrence in life that she has to experience—something like watching a lunar eclipse because you can’t _not_. Even if a lunar eclipse is beautiful and this is awful. And it’s not that it’s bad, but that it’s _so_ bad and _so_ good which means it needs to be handled delicately if not mocked mercilessly. 

 

She shifts the basket of laundry on her hip and brushes flyaway hair behind her ear. For the love of _god_ it’s so, so bad-good.

 

Glenn is singing in the shower. 

 

He’s not just singing in the shower, he’s singing Disney song’s in the shower. He’s not justing singing Disney song’s in the shower, singing Aladdin’s “ _A Whole New World_ ,” he’s singing both Jasmine and Aladdin’s parts. His timing is impeccable and passion is incontestable, and she’d never tell'im this of course—but she’d really rather listen to wild cats fuckin' out the back than Glenn’s dramatic reinterpretation of a fork and garbage disposal. 

 

Sweet jesus, help her, this is the man that she loves.

 

Which is true, love Glenn she does, a love that makes her want to close the slight crack in the door and let him carry on without a word, but a love that makes her want to run back to Deanna’s and steal her camcorder. 

 

The little devil on her shoulder pokes its tiny trident into her neck and she’s moving to its whim, turning an ear to the cold bathroom door. She’s waiting for the build to the big duet finish when Daryl comes striding out a door opposite her, clad nothing but a pair of low-riding jeans that he’s trying to re-clasp close.

 

“Er, there a line or something? Gotta take a leak.” He grunts, wiping at his eyes.

 

“No, shut up—wait.” She whispers.“Something magical is happening.”

 

“What—“ He starts and she glares at him. Daryl rolls his eyes and is going to open his mouth again, but then Rick’s here, conspicuously calm and half-naked, stopping him too. 

 

“Lady said hush, Dare.” He says, sloppily kissing Daryl’s shoulder. “What are we waiting for?” He finishes in a lower tone.

 

_I’m like a shooting staaaaaar_

_I’ve come so faaaaar_

_I can’t gooooo baaack_

_to where I used to beeeeee_

 

“Glenn—he’s—oh my god here it comes.” She replies, in an excited rush. 

 

“I for one find this a strange, but refreshing level of camaraderie.” Says abreathy Eugene, just as an equally winded Tara asks “Who’s coming?” from atop the nearby staircase.  

 

They’re both ushered still and quiet by Maggie, Daryl, and Rick who’ve all gotten comfortable, crowded around the door tri-spooning. Tara and Eugene sit at their feet and Maggie doesn’t know which of the two lets out a high pitched squeal of enthusiastic understanding.

 

“A whole new world? That’s an old favorite!” breathes Michonne from where she sits chewing on a granola bar. Maggie, impressed with her stealth, very hungry and very fond, takes a piece when Michonne offers her a bite and doesn’t care when she starts to quietly sing along. 

 

“He’s goooood.” she hums.

 

“Are we listening to the same thing?” Maggie whispers back.

 

“S’not worse than this bar I used to go to—karaoke ain’t anyone’s friend.” Says Daryl, shaking his head.

 

_I’ll chase them aaaanywheeeere_

_there’s time to spaaaare_

_let me share this whole new world with yooouu_

 

“I feel like _I’m_ in a whole new world.” says Tara, but mostly to herself. 

 

“Am I late for something?” It’s Carol who’s looking at them as if they’ve all caught something deadly—well, another something deadly. 

 

“Glenn is singing.” Eugene says.

 

“And he’s really good” Michonne adds.

 

“He’s god awful, but let’s be nice about it.” Rick corrects.

 

“I love Glenn so much.” Tara says and shakes her head as if she can’t believe it.

 

“Never met anyone more selfless.” Carol agrees, with a hand to her heart.

 

“He’s smart and sharp, and I trust him with my life.” Michonne says swallowing the last of her bar.

 

“No! No, you don’t understand, I love Glenn so much I would spear a wild boar for him.” says Eugene solemnly. 

 

“Think we all would, Eugene. Think we all would.” Tara says, patting his back.

 

“Yeah, gotta admit I love the little guy too.” Daryl snorts.

 

“He’s ain’t so little, not anymore, he's grown into a fine man and friend and he’s family—blood even.” Rick says.

 

“Ok, but have anyone of you ran miles through dangerous, desolate forest and dozen of dead dwelling tunnels just to find _him_ , leaving love letters in walker blood every so often just so he’d know where to find _you_?” Maggie asks, dropping the basket for emphasis. She raises her hand and both Michonne and Tara give her a high five.

 

“I did stuff too.” says Glenn from behind her, very offended. Shocked, she turns on the spot. 

 

But Maggie, ever in love and clever, kisses him. And It’s mid kiss, his towel falling loose around him that he realizes the dozen or so eyes that are watching them. 

 

“Um, Maggie?” he mumbles into her cheek.

 

“Yes, “ she says with a soft kiss to his chin, withdrawing with a sympathetic smile.

 

“Yes, we heard it all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE GLENN RHEE. I LOVE HIM MORE THAN I LIKE MOST REAL PEOPLE AND I AM VERY SAD RN ABOUT WHAT IS OR WHAT IS NOT, SO THIS HAPPENED. 
> 
> And of course I had to add rickyl--it's like a compulsion now. You mad?


End file.
